Lollipop
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. —Hmm —pronunció, sin romper el contacto visual con ella—. Dulce —concluyó, la satisfacción pintada en su cara. Saboreó la dichosa piruleta; curiosamente, era menos dulce en comparación a los labios de Ladybug.


_**Disclaimer:** __Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Lollipop**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

— Qué aburrido —expresó Chat Noir, antes de sofocar un bostezo detrás de su mano. Hacía un día espléndido, y nuestra pareja de héroes se hallaban descansando en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel. Chat Noir observaba el paisaje con sus párpados caídos, sus ojos sin el característico brillo travieso de siempre.

Sus orejas reaccionaron al sonido plástico a su lado, y cuándo inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha, vio a Ladybug desenvolviendo una piruleta de fresa que segundos después se llevó a la boca. Arqueó las cejas; repentinamente sintió su boca especialmente vacía, y la idea de ocuparla con algún dulce llegó a su cabeza. Abrió la boca con la intención de preguntarle si tenía más de esas, pero entonces volvió a cerrarla de golpe cuándo a sus oídos llegó un gemido. Aquel ruido le estremeció. Vio cómo la expresión de la heroína cambiaba a una de complacencia, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, nervioso.

 _«No pienses en esas cosas, idiota»_ se regañó mentalmente.

La chica parecía no darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo, y junto a ella, Chat Noir permanecía callado, con los labios fuertemente presionados, evitando mirar en su dirección, sabiendo que si lo hacía, pensamientos indebidos —tan propios de los chicos de su edad hoy en día y, que hasta hace poco llevaba teniendo— invadirían su cabeza. Una tarea que resultaba complicada de realizar, pues los sonidos impregnados de humedad y gozo lo incitaban a mirar.

Cuándo reunió el suficiente valor para echar un pequeño vistazo, sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos ante aquella visión. Las piernas Ladybug se balanceaban en el vacío, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, se veía completamente encantada mientras saboreaba el dulce, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Cómo algo así de sencillo podía hacerla tan feliz?

Un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción que dejó escapar bastó para que su ritmo cardíaco se disparase y su pecho se inflara de aire que no llegó a expulsar. Chat Noir tragó saliva y la miró disimuladamente, con su cuerpo tenso y las manos apretadas en puños.

La boca de la heroína succionaba ruidosamente el caramelo rojo incrustado en aquel delgado palito de plástico. Su lengua salió brevemente y se presionó contra él, moviéndola alrededor antes de introducirla por completo en su boca. Sus labios, que habían adquirido una tonalidad roja por el caramelo, se cerraron entorno a la piruleta cuándo volvía a deslizarla fuera de su boca, proporcionándole un último lametón antes de repetir el proceso.

Chat Noir gimió.

¿Era posible sentirse celoso de una piruleta? porque en ese instante él estaba experimentando algo similar.

Quiso romper el silencio y, revolviéndose incómodamente, se aclaró la garganta antes y habló, su voz oyéndose extrañamente ronca—. ¿Tienes más piruletas?

Ladybug levantó la cabeza al escucharlo.

— No, no tengo más —al notar su interés, sonrió—. Pero si te comportas bien, la próxima vez te traeré una.

Y sin añadir nada más, el caramelo rojo desapareció en el interior de su cavidad bucal, otra vez. Él maldijo en voz baja, y por un momento pensó que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito, que todos aquellos gestos que hacía eran con el único objetivo de provocarle. Desde su mirada brillante hasta los pequeños gemidos. Cerró los ojos, presionando fuertemente sus párpados; las imágenes llegaron a su mente fácilmente. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza cuándo lo consideró demasiado estúpido; Ladybug nunca haría algo así, no con esa intención.

Sólo eran sus hormonas de adolescente, sí, eso.

El héroe hundió sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a dirigir su atención a la boca femenina. Sus labios siempre habían sido una de las características más atractivas de la azabache, de hecho, él siempre se detenía en ese lugar cuándo ella sonreía o hablaba, reprimiendo sus impulsos de besarlos porque sabía que cómo respuesta recibiría una bofetada, o algo peor. Pero en aquella ocasión se veían aún más apetecibles, teñidos del color rojo de la piruleta, y brillantes a causa de la saliva.

¿Cómo de dulces serían ahora?

Su mirada se depositó en la piruleta y después volvió a su boca, y así sucesivamente. Sus orbes verdosos brillaron con resolución cuándo una idea cruzó su mente. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo para frenarse, pues actuó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la misma Ladybug. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar la altura de sus labios, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, apresándola contra él. La chica no pudo más que alzar las cejas y tragar saliva, confusa, mas no hizo nada, en su lugar sólo esperó, expectante, con su respiración atascada en su garganta. Llevando su mano detrás de su nuca, la empujó suavemente hacia él, y sin darle tiempo a que pudiese reaccionar, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Tan pronto cómo los probó, fresa y azúcar explotaron en su lengua, enviándole pequeñas sacudidas de placer que le recorrieron de arriba a abajo. No desaprovechó e hizo lo que tanto tiempo llevaba ansiando; morder sus labios, descubriendo lo carnosos y perfectos que eran. Para su suerte, no tardó mucho en ser correspondido; Ladybug se encontró a sí misma participando, quizás por las intensas sensaciones que le provocaba, o porque, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella también quería saciar esa creciente curiosidad que había estado sintiendo durante las últimas semanas. La piruleta colgaba débilmente de su mano; ella se hallaba plenamente concentrada en el beso, por ese motivo no notó cuándo se deslizó de entre sus dedos en un movimiento lento y sutil. Chat Noir no quería finalizar aquel momento, pero supo que debía separarse cuándo sus pulmones protestaron en busca de aire.

Jadeantes, se miraron el uno al otro durante unos largos segundos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Ladybug parpadeó, viéndose confusa mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; incredulidad, vergüenza, confusión, las emociones reflejándose en su cara, y cuándo terminó, sólo atinó a cubrir su rostro enrojecido con sus manos, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido. Él la había beso, y aún peor, ¡ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo!

— Y-yo... t-tú... —balbuceó, incapaz de devolverle la mirada, la clavó en sus pies. Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, y frustrada por no poder articular nada coherente, se volteó para enfrentarlo— ¡Chat Noir! ¡gato estúpido!, ¿qué se supone que... ?

Se quedó muda. Con aquel bonito sonrojo que aún estaba decorando sus mejillas y su respiración ligeramente alterada, él sonreía con cierta socarronería, sus llamativos ojos verdes observándola, expectantes. Fue entonces que lo vio; la piruleta. Y cómo si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, su sonrisa se amplió aún más, el caramelo rojo desapareciendo en su boca cuándo se dispuso a degustarlo.

— Hmm —pronunció, sin romper el contacto visual con ella—. Dulce. —concluyó, la satisfacción pintada en su cara. Saboreó la dichosa piruleta; curiosamente, era menos dulce en comparación a los labios de Ladybug.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Cada día escribo cosas más raras. En fin. Todo se resume en que sólo escribo lo que a mí me gustaría leer... así que ya veis que gustos tengo. _

_Este es otro de los one-shots que me han dado muchos dolores de cabezas, ¡y de los peores! lo tenía guardado desde... bfff, seguramente Abril o por ahí, pero nunca lograba terminarlo porque no hallaba la forma de continuarlo, pero, bueno, aquí está y me ha gustado el resultado. Y... Dios, de pronto me ha apetecido una piruleta. ¡Oh!, por cierto, aquí se les dice de esa forma... aunque, personalmente, yo las llamo ''Chupa-chups'' por una famosa marca de piruletas, pero bueno, que se entiende de qué se habla, jajaja. Vais a perdonadme si veis algún error de ortografía por ahí porque tengo la extraña costumbre de escribir estas cosas de noche, justo cuándo estoy por irme a dormir, así que disculpadme por eso._

 _Por cierto, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes se toman su tiempo de escribir un bonito review en mis otros fics, ¡muchas gracias a todos! lo agradezco de corazón, en serio, los amo._

 _¡Un abrazo de oso panda para todos! afdasfjhk_


End file.
